Bernadetta
|fullname = Bernadetta von Varley |jap_fullname = |alias =Bernie |jap_alias = |gender = Female |race = Human |birthday =December 12 |fod_birth =12th of the Ethereal Moon; Imperial Year 1162 |relatives = Count Varley (Father) Unnamed Mother Unnamed Grandfather Unnamed Uncle |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen =Chapter 1: Three Houses |class = Noble |mirage = |voiceby =Erica Mendez |jap_voiceby = Ayumi Tsuji |faction(s) = Black Eagles |home = County of Varley |nationality = Adrestian Empire |occupation(s) = Student at the Officers Academy Heir of House Varley |age = 17 (Pre-Timeskip) 22 (Post-Timeskip)|residence = Garreg Mach Monastery|firstjoined = Chapter 1: Three Houses (If the Black Eagles are chosen)|firstfought = Chapter 7: Field of the Eagle and Lion (If the Black Eagles aren't chosen)}} Bernadetta is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She is a student of the Officers Academy who hails from the Adrestian Empire, and is therefore is a member of the Black Eagles. She is also of noble birth and a member of House Varley. Bernadetta possesses a minor Crest of Saint Indech. At the start of the game, she is 17 years old. Profile Early life Bernadetta is born as the eldest daughter and heir of the son of the Count of Varley. She is extremely shy towards strangers; the only place she feels at ease while far away from home is her room in the dormitory. Bernadetta's reclusive nature is due to extensive trauma she experienced in her childhood at the hands of her own father. Count Varley personally groomed her to become "a perfect wife", subjecting her to grueling training such as tying her to a chair and forcing her to remain quiet and submissive for hours. Bernadetta would dread these sessions, often kicking and screaming to avoid them. She found respite only in her solitude. Her father forbade her from socializing with commoners as he saw them as filth. Bernadetta sneaked out of the mansion one day and met a commoner boy, whom she quickly befriended. Her father caught wind of the situation and quickly brought her home. The next day, she received news that the boy had been found by her father's men and was beaten nearly to death, exacerbating her fear of social interaction and of her father. Academy phase Bernadetta was sent to Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180. In her case, she was essentially kidnapped under her mother's orders and sent to the academy for her safety. She joined the Black Eagles as a result. When not attending lectures, she spends her time hiding in her room getting absorbed in her hobbies. War phase Personality Bernadetta is a skittish, timid, and reclusive girl, a result mostly because of the suffering she endured at the hands of her father for years. Her father, obsessed with money, only saw Bernadetta as Crest-bearing bait for a rich husband instead of his daughter. To that end, he subjected her to years of "training", which included tying her to a chair and leaving her there all day, challenging her to stay quiet. This sustained mental torture badly affected Bernadetta in many ways and developed her deep-seated fear of her father, other people, and basically everything in general. Bernadetta suffers from a persecution complex: false beliefs or perceptions in which a person believes that they are treated with malicious intent, hostility, or harassment, hence the name of her personal skill, and she suffers from a compulsive need to run and hide whenever possible. She deeply fears other people and it is extremely difficult for her to trust them, even if they show her patience and kindness. It is common for her to fall into extreme panic and anxiety just by having someone approach her to talk, as she often thinks that people want to kill her. She can be so absorbed by her fears that she can freeze on the spot, lose all sense of her surroundings and, in extreme cases, faint, as shown with Hubert. She often jumps to delusional conclusions about what people think of her, and she can even be suspicious of honest compliments, such as when Linhardt complimented her lifestyle. As her outbursts usually only serve to annoy the other person, combined with her low self-esteem, it often results in her apologizing for things she did not do and insulting herself in the process. As a result of her deep fear of people, Bernadetta spends nearly all of her time in her room, pursuing her hobbies and interests while protecting herself from the outside world. If something requires her attention, she will usually speak through her door rather than opening it as a measure of self-protection. She can even feign illness when she doesn't want to talk with other people. She is also noticeably defensive about her lifestyle and how no one else understands her motives, though she acknowledges that she does need to go outside every once in a while, as shown with Ferdinand. Bernadetta suffers from a severe case of low self-esteem, a result of constant scorn from her father. She often insults and berates herself in third-person when she messes up something, and commonly calls herself useless, stupid, and unmarriageable. In addition, she has trouble accepting help from those who offer it to her, because of both her persecution complex and her being convinced that she is a lost cause and not worth it, as shown with Ingrid. She also greatly admires her classmates, whom she views as fearless warriors compared to herself, as shown with Edelgard. Despite her innate fears and paranoia, Bernadetta does truly want to make friends, though she often does so in very socially clumsy ways, a result of her constant shut-aways, as shown with Petra. Surprisingly however, Bernadetta has a playful side to her, especially around flowers, carnivorous plants and normally intimidating boys such as Felix. And when she isn't panicking, shutting herself away or wallowing in self-depreciation, she can actually be quite gentle, sweet, even confident, and extremely easy to get along with. While on the battlefield, Bernadetta often acts on compulsion, running and hiding whenever she possibly can rather than fighting. If she does have to fight, she prefers to do so from the backline, and can be very surprised and shocked when she actually defeats an enemy. Bernadetta is notably at ease around people that remind her of her uncle, the only adult in her life that treated her with genuine warmth. Alois is one such individual, and he was so surprised that she spoke to him without a hint of panic that he mistook her for someone else. In addition, she is also able to settle down around Byleth, although she doesn't know the reason why. She is also fond of flowers, and particularly of carnivorous plants, as they are able to live in one place and wait for their meals to come to them, which she describes as her dream life. Bernadetta practices various arts and crafts, including writing, painting, and embroidery. In truth, she is an exceptional talent and her works are critically acclaimed, as shown with Sylvain, but her low self-esteem often makes her think of her creations as worthless, as shown with Leonie. By the time the war has rolled around, Bernadetta has improved significantly, even if she hasn't completely gotten over her fear of strangers or her compulsive need to run and hide. On the battlefield, she no longer runs and cowers but instead accepts her duty to fight, even if she doesn't necessarily enjoy it. Socially, her panic attacks have subsided in quantity and severity, and she can commonly be seen outside of her room. In addition, her low self-esteem has also gradually faded, leaving her more confident in herself than before. She even goes to actively encourage herself to do better. Bernadetta likes reading, drawing, music, embroidery, unusual creatures, stuffed animals, and solitude. She dislikes speaking to people, imposing figures, and overbearing fathers. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates |35% |35% |20% |55% |50% |25% |20% |30% |35% |} Maximum Stats |70 |51 |40 |75 |69 |41 |41 |39 |49 |} Learnt Magic |D |Blizzard |Heal |- |D+ |Thunder |Nosferatu |- |C |Thoron |Physic |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Fimbulvetr |Rescue |- |A+ | - | - |} Recruitment Bernadetta will automatically be recruited if Byleth chooses to teach the Black Eagles house in chapter 1. If Byleth chose to teach any other house, Bernadetta can transfer to their class if Byleth has a high enough Strength stat and a high enough Bow proficiency. The player can decrease the required threshold if the player has a support rank with her, and upon reaching a B+ rank she may ask to join your class on a free weekday (even if the Strength stat or Bow rank is not high enough). Overall Bernadetta is the primary archer for the Black Eagles. Her Speed and Dexterity are good, but she has shaky growths everywhere else, and her below-average Luck and Defense mean she's vulnerable to incoming attacks. However, her personal skill, Persecution Complex, does allow her to deal extra damage when she is below maximum health, so it can be worthwhile to leave her slightly damaged. Persecution Complex makes Bernadetta very potent early in the game if managed well, especially since it can turn on just for her HP growing from a level up, but in later chapters, attempting to activate it is more of a risk. She also acquires Deadeye and Encloser as Bow Combat Arts, giving her excellent range and utility in archery classes. Compared to Ignatz or Ashe, Bernadetta has lower overall growths, especially in Luck, but makes up for this with her strong suite of Combat Arts and her Minor Crest of Indech, which occasionally allows her to deal an extra attack. Bernadetta's budding talent in Riding and strengths in Lance and Bow mean she is ideal for promotion to Bow Knight, but she is weak with all other melee weapons. As such, she isn't exactly flexible in her class choices, though one could still train her in other weapon types to reach certain classes with considerable effort. Classes like Brigand and Pegasus Knight are particularly useful to her, granting Death Blow and Darting Blow respectively to improve her attacks. Her spell list is decent, including Rescue in the Faith tree, but Bernadetta's low magic means she won't excel in magic-based classes. Although Bernadetta lacks proficiency for most of them, there are several weapons she can use to activate her powerful personal skill without risking actual hits from enemy units. These include the Devil Sword, Devil Axe, and the Cursed Ashiya Sword. Overall, Bernadetta is a unit with highly variable performance because of her below-average growth rates. Her personal skill and Crest can somewhat make up for her growths, but she won't be as reliable as Leonie or Shamir. Still, she has better range than either of them due to Deadeye, while Encloser is a very powerful skill to lock a threatening enemy in place and wear down its defenses. She might not be quite as consistent as other options, but she is by no means useless. Gift List Lost Items Tea Party Conversations Supports * Byleth (S-Support with male Byleth) * Edelgard * Hubert * Ferdinand * Linhardt * Caspar * Dorothea * Petra * Felix * Sylvain * Ingrid * Raphael * Leonie * Seteth * Alois * Jeritza * Yuri Quotes :Bernadetta/Quotes Possible Endings Bernadetta - Eternal Loner : "As soon as Bernadetta inherited House Varley from her father, she withdrew from all political discourse and focused solely on the management of her own territory. Because of this and her penchant for spending long periods of time in "hibernation," she became known throughout the house's history as the "Bear of Varley."" Bernadetta and Byleth (Crimson Flower) : "Almost as soon as Byleth and Bernadetta were finally wed, the battle against those who slither in the dark began in earnest. Many were concerned that the new leader of House Varley would do little more than hide, but she fell in alongside her husband and followed him everywhere, fighting to bring lasting peace to Fódlan. Forced to throw herself into one terrifying battle after another, Bernadetta developed such a tough character, it is said that absolutely nothing could frighten her." Bernadetta and Byleth (Azure Moon) : "After taking on the role of archbishop of the Church of Seiros, Byleth announced his marriage to Bernadetta. Many were concerned that the new leader of House Varley would do little more than hide, but she in fact followed the archbishop wherever he went and provided him with constant counsel. She never did overcome her shyness, however, and it is said that aspiring advisers who frightened her were quickly turned away. Because the ones she liked performed well in their service to the church, Bernadetta was widely believed to have a discerning eye." Bernadetta and Byleth (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow) : "After ascending the throne as the first leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan, Byleth announced his marriage to Bernadetta. Many were concerned that the new leader of House Varley would do little more than hide, but she in fact followed the new king wherever he went and provided him with constant counsel. She never did overcome her shyness, however, and it is said that aspiring advisers who frightened her were quickly turned away. Because the ones she liked performed well in their service to the people, Bernadetta was widely believed to have a discerning eye." Bernadetta and Edelgard : "When Bernadetta inherited House Varley from her father, she tried to withdraw from politics and remain within the bounds of her territory, but Edelgard, the new Adrestian emperor, would not allow it. Instead, she demanded that Bernadetta counsel her in governing Fódlan. It is said that the emperor made this choice to keep herself from being too detached, and that Bernadetta was all too happy to provide a more emotional perspective now and again. The people of Enbarr could always tell when the two were meeting by the sound of Bernadetta’s panicked voice ringing out from the palace." Bernadetta and Hubert : "The marriage between Hubert, Minister of the Imperial Household, and Bernadetta, leader of House Varley, was so surprising to the public that it was much talked about even outside of political circles in the capital. Bernadetta took the oppurtunity to survey the far reaches of the new Adrestian Empire, and in her absence, Hubert took well to the management of Varley territory. They proved to be an astonishingly good match, working together to protect Fódlan from the shadows. It is said that they showed their affection for one another by wearing matching embroidered flowers." Bernadetta and Ferdinand (Crimson Flower) : "After the war, Bernadetta renounced her claim to House Varley. She married Ferdinand, the new Duke Aegir, and the two contributed to relief efforts by instituting reforms across their Dukedom. Due to the success of those policies, Ferdinand was offered the position of Prime Minister by the emperor. He accepted, leaving the management of Aegir territory to his wife, while he worked to apply their ideas to the Empire at large. Since Bernadetta did not like to leave home, Ferdinand's life involved a lot of travel to and from the capital, but it is said he always embarked on his return home with a smile on his face." Bernadetta and Ferdinand (Other routes) : "After the war, Bernadetta renounced her claim to House Varley. She married Ferdinand, the new Duke Aegir, and the two contributed to relief efforts by instituting reforms across their Dukedom. Due to the success of those policies, Ferdinand was offered the opportunity to help govern all Fódlan. He accepted, leaving the management of Aegir territory to his wife, while he worked to apply their ideas to the world at large. Since Bernadetta did not like to leave home, Ferdinand's life involved a lot of travel, but it is said he always embarked on his return home with a smile." Bernadetta and Linhardt (Crimson Flower) : "Linhardt and Bernadetta caused quite the stir after the war when they abandoned their inherited titles and eloped to Garreg Mach. Returning to the monastery, where they were always most comfortable, the couple lived peaceful lives away from the hassle of politics. When the Empire's efforts to restore the church were complete, the officers Academy reopened, and two eccentric individuals took up professorships there. One was perpetually asleep, or absorbed in absentminded study; the other refused to show herself at all unless it was time to give a lecture." Bernadetta and Linhardt (Other routes) : "Linhardt and Bernadetta caused quite the stir after the war when they abandoned their inherited titles and eloped to Garreg Mach. Returning to the monastery, where they were always most comfortable, the couple lived peaceful lives away from the hassle of politics. When the church was fully restored, the officers Academy reopened, and two eccentric individuals took up professorships there. One was perpetually asleep, or absorbed in absentminded study; the other refused to show herself at all unless it was time to give a lecture." Bernadetta and Caspar : "After some uncertainty about the details, it was decided that Caspar would marry into Bernadetta's family, seeing as she had claim to House Varley. The two had a chaotic reign and a marriage to match. Each time Caspar caused some incident, Bernadetta would demand promises as recompense. Over time, their oaths accumulated to such a great number that it became necessary to compile them, and the resulting document came to be known as the "47 Articles of Bernie." Among these Articles was the provision that, when counting their large quantity of children, Caspar was not to accidentally count his wife among them." Bernadetta and Felix (Azure Moon) : "After the war, Felix inherited the title of Duke Fraldarius from his late father, Rodrigue. He married Bernadetta, who abandoned claim to House Varley in order to start a life with him. After they had finished restoring Fraldarius territory, Felix traveled across Fódlan as the king's right hand. While he was away, Bernadetta handled local affairs while holed up in her room in the castle. The frigid air of northern Faerghus caused her to hide away even more than usual, but whenever her beloved husband returned, she would rush out to greet him." Bernadetta and Felix (Other routes) : "After the war, Felix attempted to set out on his own, but was waylaid by Bernadetta, who begged him not to go. Persuaded to stay, Felix ended up marrying into House Varley, the title of which Bernadetta had inherited. The couple got along smoothly, although it was rumored that in the early years of their marriage, she once had to restrain him physically to prevent him taking a trip to the Oghma Mountains to train. As the years wore on, Bernadetta became more reclusive, and Felix took over many of the day-to-day duties of running the house. Documents from their later years were increasingly signed with the name Felix, Count Varley." Bernadetta and Raphael : "When Bernadetta first inherited control of House Varley, she hid away and would not involve herself in political or administrative affairs. During this time, it was Raphael who came to her aid, encouraging her to work through her fear of people. The training period was difficult-"humiliating," according to the journals Bernadetta left behind—but in the end, it had its desired effect. The leader of House Varley became an outgoing and authoritative individual, taking part in public policy. She even took on a very muscular husband." Bernadetta and Seteth : "After the war, Seteth remained at the monastery and dedicated himself to the restoration of the church. He was soon joined by Bernadetta, who abandoned her inheritance to House Varley and took up residence at Garreg Mach to commit to a life as a recluse. As the years wore on, Seteth wrote many fables, first in his spare time, and then later as his main preoccupation. His stories became famous among children throughout Fódlan. As he gained renown, many began to inquire about the wonderful illustrations that accompanied the writing. In response to these questions, Seteth was known to shrug and say, "Ask my wife... if you can find her."" Bernadetta and Jeritza : "After the war for Fódlan, Jeritza threw himself fully into the struggle against those who slither in the dark. Visage masked by the likeness of death itself, he laid waste to his enemies with a scythe that terrified friend and foe alike. When it was all over, he stole away in secret and vanished. At the same time, a mysterious guest arrived in Varley territory, which Bernadetta had inherited from her father. On that day, the reclusive noble and her guest were seen walking the grounds pleasantly together. A rendition of that scene, said to be painted by Bernadetta herself, remains at the estate to this day." Bernadetta and Yuri : "Bernadetta’s struggle with anxiety made it difficult for her to take over as the head of House Varley. She became so overwhelmed that when Yuri chanced to visit her domain, she literally grabbed hold of his arm and refused to let go. Baffling as it was for Yuri at the time, this peculiar state of affairs eventually led to marriage. The commonfolk were initially perplexed, but over the years they became grateful for Count Varley’s surprising husband. His presence kept her calm and allowed her to deal with her people more frequently and easily. As a result, her talent for governance blossomed and her rule was widely celebrated." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Bernadetta is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Bernadetta is a variant of the french name Bernadette, a female version of Bernard, meaning "brave bear". The French Saint Bernadette Soubirous, who was said to have visions of the Virgin Mary (as Our Lady of Lourdes), popularized the name. Trivia * Bernadetta shares her English voice actress, Erica Mendez, with Fire Emblem Warriors' Lianna, as well as Deirdre (from Genealogy of the Holy War) in her appearance in Fire Emblem Heroes. *She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Ayumi Tsuji, with Fire Emblem Fates' Nina. *Bernadetta has a unique post-timeskip battle model as an Archer and Sniper. *The interior of Bernadetta's dorm room is decorated with unique items including rolls of fabric and a teddy bear. *Bernadetta stands at 150cm (or about 4’11”), growing to 165cm (or about 5'5”) after the time skip. *In Bernadetta's second Cipher card, the chair where the teddy bear rests is slightly different than the one in-game. *Bernadetta bears a striking resemblance to Katarina's design in Fire Emblem Awakening. *In the version 1.02 update, her B-support with Byleth was changed to exclude the word "submissive" and the fact that she was tied to a chair all day while being challenged to stay quiet. *In a survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Bernadetta placed 8th with 10.9% of the vote overall and ranked 5th with 15.1% among those who completed the game in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:2. *In the second survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Bernadetta placed 7th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:3. She ranked 7th among those who completed the game with 134 points. *In a survey conducted by Famitsu Magazine, Bernadetta won 1st place for females and ranked 4th overall with 1,083 votes in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She also placed 6th among S-Supports chosen in the first playthrough with 179 votes. *In the third survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Bernadetta placed 10th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:3. She ranked 10th among those who completed the game with 105 points. *In the fourth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Bernadetta placed 11th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. She ranked 11th among those who completed the game with 63 points. *In the fifth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Bernadetta placed 11th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. She ranked 11th among those who completed the game with 8.7% of the vote. *In the fourth Fire Emblem Heroes: Choose Your Legends popularity poll, Bernadetta ranked 3rd place for females with 37,400 votes. *Excluding Byleth, Bernadetta is tied with Lysithea and Sylvain for the highest number of support chains with 17 total. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters